


Exchanging and Understanding

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 1, Fluff, Hidekane Week, M/M, exchanging interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidekane Week Day 1: Exchanging Interests</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchanging and Understanding

Listening intently, Kaneki felt the vibration of Hide’s headphones, the beat of the American rock band, knocking against his skull, soaking in the “incomprehensible” lyrics that were being sung. Kaneki wondering if this is what Hide felt like whenever he read one of his books. Kaneki has never been particularly interesting in Western music, especially the type he heard Hide blast whenever their study session took a turn, and Hide replaced it with his own self-made concert; though, his mom quickly put in end to it when it got too loud for her and their neighbors. He can admit, though, that he has never truly given his friend’s music a chance, but Hide has always tried to read Kaneki’s books even though he only really got as far as 10 pages on most attempts. The music definitely did not suit his taste, and the loud beat was starting to give him a small headache. But he felt closer to Hide, understanding him better.

Kaneki held a small booklet containing the song’s lyrics in his hand. The singer spoke too fast for him to be able to grasp the meaning of the words that were being thrown at him. Kaneki knew some, very few, English words and phrases but not enough to even consider himself a beginner in speaking or understanding the English language. He wasn’t Hide, after all. Hide was smart, and even though his pronunciation was sometimes off, Hide was the best English speaker in their grade.

He looked up from the pamphlet and looked over at his best friend, who was given another one of his books a try. And judging from the cress of his brow and the agitated expression adorning Hide's face, Kaneki knew he wasn’t enjoying it. Kaneki couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Hide asked him, shifting his focus to him instead.

“You’re looking at my book as if it murdered your family,” Kaneki, pressing the back of his hand against his mouth, laughed.

“Pshh. Like you look good listening to my awesome music! You look constipated,” Hide jumped up, defending himself.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch,” waving his hand in front of Hide as Kaneki removed the headphones and placed them on the bed.

“So, how was it?” Hide asked, curious as to how Kaneki felt.

“It was…interesting,” was the nicest way Kaneki could put it.

“You can be honest, y'know,” Hide offered reassurance, wanting Kaneki’s honest opinion meant a lot to him.

Kaneki took a deep breath. “I don’t really, how do I put this, I don’t get what draws you to this music-” Kaneki saw Hide’s face fell, “but I feel like I understand you better and that makes me really happy, even though I didn't like it all that much.”

There was silence between them and then Hide broke out into a big grin.

“I’m glad that you gave my music a chance!” Hide pounce on Kaneki, knocking him on his back. Hide rub their cheeks together. “And now you get how I feel about your boring books!” The blond lightly slapping Kaneki’s cheek. “Don’t fret not!” Suddenly dramatic, Hide proclaimed, “I will find music of the West that fits your elitist taste!”

Kaneki puffed up his cheeks in annoyance. “You’re so rude, Nagachika-kun.” Kaneki took his books that Hide was murdering with his eyes, and laid down to read it.

Hide gasped. “So formal! Did I offend you that I was downgraded to acquaintance, Kaneki?”

Kaneki had small smiling playing on his lips, humming to himself.

“Kaneki?” No response. “Kaneki? Ka-ne-ki~” Nothing. “Kaneeeeekiiiii,” Hide whined, belly-flopping on the curved of Kaneki’s back.

Hide spent the rest of their evening trying to get Kaneki to talk to him. Finally earning a reaction when he left a sloppy kiss on the bookworms cheek.

Hide was glad that Kaneki gave his music a chance.


End file.
